Induction into Eternal Slumber
by Tsuki Aquarius Hanju
Summary: Ever wondered what it was like for Aurora to be hypnotized by Maleficent? Were there any curios about how the heck the Mistress of All Evil found out about Briar Rose's meeting with Prince Phillip? Here's a little drabble that answers both questions. Oneshot. Written after much babysitting and psychology reading.


So, sorry again for the no writing in forever, and I apologize again for not updating on any of my more popular stories. I can assure everyone that I am indeed still working on all three, and am trying to focus my attention on Moonlight and Starlight. Inspiration is just a bitch.

**Sailor** **Aquarius:** Hey!

So here is another Sleeping beauty tangent that was brought about by watching A-Chan (as she shall be known hereafter) for a couple of weekends, and having to watch Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. For about the 53rd time now.

And because it is mandated, despite being on a _fanfiction_ site; I do not own the copyrights to Disney's Sleeping Beauty. I do not seek profit from this, and would never want to, as Disney Studios can pay for much better lawyers then I can.

A/N: Just so you know, most of the conversation that happens is purely inside Aurora's/Briar Rose's head, not spoken aloud. Also, some of you may have noticed that this is the second time I've posted this. The reason being was I felt that the first copy I posted was hard to read, and had some minor continuity errors. I hope that I succeeded in remedying this, but please let me know if for some reason I made it worse.

Enjoy!

* * *

"A crown to wear with grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty."

As Flora placed the newly conjured crown on Aurora's head, she could feel the weight of it as if it were made of lead. She didn't even recognize the girl in the reflection anymore. All her life, she had been Briar Rose, a simple maid of low estate who, although she longed for human contact, was not of high birth at all. But the girl in the mirror, who had the same sunshine gold hair and rose red lips, was not her. The girl in the mirror was the Lost Princess Aurora, who was born to wear a crown and a sky-blue dress of fine silks and satins. And the price of such fine clothes, jewelery, and privilege was marriage. A marriage to some unknown prince. A dream come true to any other girl, but for Rose... Rose already had her own prince. He may have just been a stranger who was only passing by, and was probably just as low in standing as she thought she was when they met, but he was still her first love. A first love whose name she wanted to know. A first and only love who she would never see ever again.

Aurora lay her head down on the elaborate vanity, unable to continue suppressing the sobs that were choking their way out of her.

"Come," said Flora, realizing that neither their gifts nor their presence would provide their charge with any comfort. "Let her have a few moments alone."

And the moment she heard the door shut with a click, Rose allowed herself to release the anguish she had tried so hard to repress. All she could think of, all she could see in her mind, was the face of the youth she danced with in the forest. All she wanted to see again was his smile. All she wanted to hear was his voice. But all she could hear were her own sobs and the crackling of the fireplace, as if it was mocking her and her misery.

All she wanted to be was not a princess.

'Oh, this is going to be much easier then I thought,' chuckled the smoke that erupted from the fire, too quietly for the girl to hear.

"Why?" Aurora asked herself as she continued crying into her folded arms. "Why do I have to be Princess Aurora? I was so happy in the forest with the animals. And when I met him, I..."

"_When you met him?_" asked a second voice in her head. She didn't recognize where it came from, only that it was inside her. A strange, female voice that, for some reason, felt eerily comforting.

"Yes," she returned in her mind. "When I met him, in the forest, it brought me so much happiness. I thought it was all a dream."

"But it wasn't a dream, was it?" returned the strange voice.

A moment of silence paused her thoughts.

"It was, though," Rose replied, sobbing more into her folded arms. "All sixteen years of it. All this time I thought that I had no freedom, since I couldn't go anywhere without my aunts' knowledge. And then today, I learn that I have even less freedom, as I am now a princess who has to marry someone I don't even know! The life I've lived up until now was the real dream!"

"It was all a dream?" the voice asked.

"Yes," answered Rose. "It was all a dream... a dream I never wanted to wake up from."

There was a moment of silence between Aurora and the voice in her mind, her buried head unaware of the green orb that was materializing itself in her fireplace.

"_Do you wish to return to that dream?_" the voice finally asked.

There was another pause before Rose answered. "Yes. More then anything."

"You can, you know," said the voice. "You have the power to return to that beautiful dream you lived in."

"But how?" asked Rose. "I'm Princess Aurora now. There's no way that I can ever be Briar Rose again. I'd rather not exist at all!"

The voice chuckled softly to itself.

"I can show you, you know." purred the voice. "I can give you precisely what you desire. But I do require you to listen, and do_ exactly_as I ask."

"Exactly as you ask?" murmured Rose, aloud this time. Her sobs toned down as she listened, unsure of what was to be asked of her.

"Yes," the voice returned. "Your dreams are quite beautiful. Its a shame that you should be torn away from them. I promise you that you will not be asked to do something you wouldn't want to. But the first step is to trust me."

"Trust you?" whispered Rose.

"Yes, _Trust_," said the mesmerizing voice. "_Simply trust. Trust me._"

The strange voice was soothing and comforting. It actually wasn't too hard for Rose to do, especially since the voice was so soft and pleasant to listen to.

"Trust me," repeated the voice.  
"_Trust me. _  
_Trust only me. _  
_I will not hurt you like your aunts did. _  
_I will not force you to do things like your aunts did. _  
_Trust me. _  
_Place your trust in me.  
Just me_  
_Trust me completely. _  
_Trust me wholly, utterly, and completely_.  
_Trust in me._

"_Do you trust me?_"

Rose thought about her words for a moment. Should she trust the voice? It was strange, hearing this all in her head. But what choice did she have? Her aunts, who she thought was her only family, did betray that trust she had given them all her life. The voice was right about that. Maybe it was right for her to trust the voice as well. The worst that would happen was betrayal again.

"I'll trust you."

"Good," assured the voice. "Now that I have your trust, _you should relax_."

"Relax?"

"_Yes, Relax_" the voice repeated. "_Just relax. The first step to getting what you wish for is to relax completely. _  
_Relax and let everything go. _  
_Let go of your stress, your worries, your cares. _  
_Take a deep breath in, then let that breath out slowly_."

Rose found it hard to relax at first, but as the voice continued, it was becoming even more soothing and soft. As instructed, she took a deep, shivering breath in, and then slowly let it out.

"Breath in," said the voice, "And breath out.  
"_As you breath in, take all your sadness, sorrow, stress, and worry, and release it as you breath out.  
You'll see that with every breath, you take more of your negative emotions into your lungs, and as you release them, become even more at peace and relaxed. _  
_Breath in, and slowly, let it out._

"_Soon, you will no longer be crying. You will only be at peace_."

Rose breathed in, feeling all of her unhappiness swell into her breast, but as she exhaled, felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and peace.

"_That's it_," praised the voice,  
"_Breath in, and breath slowly out. _  
_Notice how comfortable you are. _  
_Its so comfortable in your chair. _  
_Breath in. _  
_As you breath out, you'll notice your feet and legs are becoming heavy. _  
_Breath in, and slowly out. _  
_Now your hips, stomach, and chest becoming more and more relaxed. _  
_Breath in, and slowly out. _  
_Soon, you'll find that you won't be able to lift your arms, your head, or even a single finger. _  
_But that is only because you are relaxing. _  
_Breath in, and slowly out. _  
_The more relaxed you are, the better it feels to be so relaxed. _  
_Breath in, and out. _  
_Now you'll become so relaxed that you won't even feel the crown on your head anymore._  
_It no longer exists_."

With every slow, steady breath, Rose could feel the muscles in her body loosen, her limbs becoming heavier The crown, which until now was like a heavy weight, seemed to become even lighter, until it no longer seemed to exist. She didn't even notice that the warm, roaring fire suddenly die out in a flick of emerald flame.

"_Your so, so relaxed, now_." continued the voice. "_And its so easy to relax even further._

"_As you relax even more, _  
_you will start to only listen to me. _  
_Relax even more, _  
_and notice how no other sounds seem to exist anymore, _  
_except for my voice. _  
_Trust me. _  
_You must trust m_e."

Further and further Rose's body relaxed, as if she were about to fall asleep, but the song of the evening birds from the window died away. The sound of the people in the streets, the prattle of the fairies outside her door... everything else melted away, until only the woman's mysterious voice remained. Until the voice was the only thing that Rose could hear. The only thing that existed in the world. The only thing that mattered.

"_Relax_," the voice commanded, "_and trust me._  
_Trust me, and relax even further. _  
_Know that I will not bring you pain. _  
_I will only bring you relaxation and pleasure. _  
_Know that only I have completely released you from your cares and worries. _  
_Know that you will feel safe and sound when you trust me so completely. _  
_It feels so good to relax. _  
_You feel so warm, so safe, and ever so relaxed when you trust me, and listen to me. _  
_It feels so good to listen to me, doesn't it?_

"_Tell me, does it feel good to listen to me?_"

"Yes," murmured Rose, admitting that it really did feel incredibly good to listen to the voices instructions. She couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed or so good in her life.

"_And now you know that you can trust me. _  
_You can trust me so completely._

"_Do you trust me completely?_"

"_Do you trust me with your life? _  
_With your mind? _  
_With your will?_"

"Yes." Rose felt so good, so safe. She trusted this voice more then she had ever trusted anything in her life. "I trust you completely with my life."

"_Good_," said the voice again. "_I can feel how deep your trust is._

"Now_ that you trust me, you need to forget about the world. _  
_Let even your mind relax, until thoughts no longer exist. _  
_Let your mind become empty, blank. Relax. _  
_For nothing else matters anymore, except my words. _  
_Notice how any stray thoughts seem to blur away, become hazy. _  
_But don't need to think anymore. _  
_In fact, you don't mind not thinking at all, do you? _  
_It feels so good to become empty. _  
_It feels so good to only have my voice be the only thing that goes through your mind. _  
_Doesn't it feel so good?_"

As she was instructed, she allowed her mind to cease thinking. Any thoughts of the youth, of her aunts, of being a princess; all of it melted away into nothingness. Nothing else mattered, except the words coming from the disembodied voice, and how good it felt to listen, and not think anymore.

"Doesn't it feel good?" asked the voice again.

"Yes," Rose replied without hesitation.

"_Yes, it feels so good, so warm, and so safe, to be completely and utterly relaxed_," said the voice.  
"_It feels so good to trust me so wholly._

"_Now that you are so relaxed, my child, now that you trust me so deeply, I need you to do something for me. _  
_Slowly raise your head._"

Rose obediently raised her head, slowly, as her hand, weighted heavily with relaxation, fell limply onto her lap.

"You will see a green light.  
A wisp of green, swirling, fire.  
_I want you to look into the light, my child, and notice how the smoke and flame swirls inside of it. _  
_Watch how it brightens as it swirls_."

When her head was completely raised, Rose saw the dancing, green orb. It expanded for a moment, brightening as it did. She realized now that, even though the voice was in her head, its source was the inside of the light. She noticed how the light seemed to swirl and spiral within itself, into the source of the voice.

"_Isn't it so captivating? _  
_How it swirls so much? _  
_How it swells and brightens, like a beacon_?"

"Yes," muttered Rose, truthfully feeling how captivating it was to look into the swirling, pulsing light that held the voice in her head.

"_I want you to look deeply into the swirling light, my child. _  
_Focus your attention to the center of the light. _  
_Feel it pull you deep into its depths as it glows and pulsates. _  
_Notice how you can't look away from it, even if you try_."

She gazed deeply into the light, feeling it pull her into its center. She couldn't look away. In fact, the more she tried to, the more intently she gazed into it.

"_Stop trying to fight it_," commanded the voice gently, yet sternly.  
"_When it brightens, you find you cannot look away. _  
_You soon realize that you don't even want to look away. _  
_That instead, you must look even deeper into the pulsating light. _  
_Nothing else exists anymore, but this light. _  
_This light will guide you to your fate, _  
_and you must look deeper into it, _  
_and obey_."

Rose looked deep into the light. The room she was in, the vanity she sat at, everything around her dissipated, until only the light remained. The light that would guide her to her fate. All she wanted to do was look into the light, and obey.

"_Yes_," said the wisp.  
"_Look deeper into the light. _  
_You will notice _  
_how the deeper into the light you look, _  
_the more mesmerized by it you will be. _  
_And the more mesmerized _  
_you become by the light, _  
_the more you'll find yourself _  
_drifting further _  
_and further, _  
_into complete submission_.

"_Look all the way down, deep into the light, my child._"

Deep into the depths of the wisp, Rose looked, feeling herself letting go of her autonomy.

"_Look deeper_," the wisp commanded.  
"_And loose all resistance to me and my power. _  
_You're mind is completely blank, as all that fills it is the swirling light, and my voice. _  
_Look deeper into the light, and as you do, _  
_you will fall deeper this trance, _  
_into Maleficent's spell._

"_Deeper... Deeper... Deeper..._"

Rose could no longer think as she gazed into the wisp. Becoming more and more mesmerized by it every time Maleficent said "_deeper_."

"_You can no longer think for yourself, now can you, Princess?_" asked the wisp. "_You don't want to anymore. You have no mind of your own now._

"_It just feels so good to submit to me. _  
_It feels so good to obey. _  
_You want to obey. _  
_You want to submit yourself to me. _  
_Just give in, _  
_and submit to me. _  
_Its so easy, as you look deeper... _  
_deeper... _  
_and deeper..._

"_You will love how my control makes you feel. _  
_You will love how much pleasure you feel as you fall deeper into my spell... _  
_Just give into this feeling, a_  
_nd surrender everything. _  
_All Control. _  
_Just let go. _  
_Fall deeper into this trance... _  
_Let me deeper into your mind..._"

Rose looked even deeper into the wisp, completely enthralled by it. Completely ensnared by it. It felt so good to submit to its will. It felt so good to look deeper and deeper into the light. To obey Maleficent's words, and submit completely to the light. It was so easy to obey. So easy to surrender everything... Surrender all control. Rose would give herself, and all control, to the voice. She would let Maleficent into the deepest depths of her mind, as she so willed.

Rose had surrendered herself completely, mind and body, to Maleficent.

And Maleficent was only too delighted to receive such a gift from her.

"_Your will is now dulled, _  
_Your awareness beyond my words and the light has dulled as well,_  
_and body is now heavy, completely immobile. _  
_Its too heavy for you to move now. _  
_It takes too much effort. _  
_Its so heavy now, and completely numb._"

Rose couldn't move her heavy body. Anything beyond Maleficent's directives was a haze. The light was all that she could see, all she could look into. It was completely numb now, and she couldn't muster the strength to move anything. Her own wants or actions didn't seem to exist anymore.

"_You can't feel anything_."

She couldn't feel a thing.

"_But it feels oh so good. _  
_This numbness, this heaviness fills you with so much pleasure_."

The numbness felt so good.

"_This light, my voice, my commands are all that exist now_."

All that existed was the wisp and the voice coming from it. All that mattered was that she fallow the commands of the wisp.

"_I am in control, now_" Said Maleficent. "_You have surrendered all your will to me. _  
_You have no thoughts of your own. _  
_No desires other then my desires. _  
_Only what I command will you obey. _  
_And when you obey, _  
_you will feel even more enjoyment _  
_from obeying._"

Rose only gazed deeper into the light, understanding that she could only obey what it commanded. That she had no choice but to obey it. She was completely under the spell, now, and it felt so good to be such.

"_Now, rise, Princess_," ordered Maleficent. "_Rise, and come to me._"

The princess didn't even realize she was sitting anymore, but obediently rose from her chair, letting her cloak fall from her shoulders. It felt so good to obey. As she commanded, Aurora walked to the light, always looking deep into its swirling depths, unaware of anything outside of its existence.

"_Come to me... _  
_come to me... _  
_Come to me..._"

It moved away slightly. She had to fallow it. She had to go to it. It felt so good to go to the light, to look deeply into it, to do as she was commanded. To the fireplace she wandered, and the back of it disappeared when the light pulsed again. she followed the light into the strange passage behind it, unaware of her surroundings.

"_Now, my dear_," said the Mistress of All Evil, "_Follow me_.  
_Fallow me up these stairs. _  
_With each step, you will find yourself even more relaxed, and even deeper into your trance. _  
_When the light brightens, you will become twice as relaxed _  
_and twice as deep into your trance _  
_then were before._

"_Now, fallow me up the stairs_."

And as the light moved up the stairs of the passageway, Aurora felt her feet taking her up the stairs. With each step, she felt even more relaxed then she did before, and could only look deeper into the light as she climbed the steps. Maleficent allowed the glowing orb to brighten on occasion. Every time it brightened, Aurora felt herself become twice as relaxed, and twice as captivated with the light as she was before. Maleficent pulsed the light twice, and the girl was four times as captivated.

"_That's it,_" whispered Maleficent. "_You're doing so well, Princess. _  
_You're so obedient. _  
_So trusting. So completely under my influence._

"What do you think will happen when we get to the top of these stairs? _Answer me_."

"I don't know," said Aurora, only fallowing the wisp as she was commanded. "I cannot think anymore. All I can see is the light... All I hear is you... You are all that exists..."

"Perfect," said Maleficent. "You're doing such a good job, fallowing my orders.  
_It feels great when I praise you, does it? _  
_Tell me_."

"It feels great when you praise me."

Maleficent was doing all she could to restrain herself from laughing. If only that foolish King Stefan, or those foolish fairies could see their precious princess now! Only being able to obey the very one those idiots had been protecting for sixteen years.

"_Excellent_," purred Maleficent.  
"_I want you to feel good when I praise you, _  
_and even better _  
_When you obey me._

"Now, when we reach the top of the stairs,  
you will meet your destiny.

"Remember how you said you wished that you didn't exist?  
How you wished to return to the dream you have lived all your life?

"_I want you to remember your wish, Princess, and only that wish._

"_What was your wish?_"

"To return to the dream I used to live," Aurora answered, "and to not exist at all if I could not."

"_Yes_," said Maleficent.  
"You wished to return to the dream,  
or to not exist.

"Well, Once we reach the top, Princess,  
_you will find a remarkable device _  
_that will allow you to both return to your dream _  
_and not exist. _

"_For your dream now will be to experience sweet nothingness. _  
_Your dream now is to know oblivion. _  
_That is the dream you seek. _  
_That is the dream you wish for. _  
_The dream you used to live in will be nothing _  
_compared to complete entropy and nonexistence_."

"My dream..." Aurora repeated. "is to know oblivion..."

Again, Maleficent had to restrain herself from laughing. It was almost too much, watching the hypnotized girl want oblivion. But this point, she would be surprised if those meddlesome fairies hadn't noticed that their charge was no longer where they had left her, and that any sound that would carry would be enough for them to find out where Maleficent and Aurora were.

They were halfway up the stairs now, almost to the secluded tower that was forgotten about by almost all of the castle inhabitants. Aurora fallowed Maleficent in her wisp-form silently and obediently, her eyes glazed over and unblinking. There was a silence where all that could be heard were Aurora's quiet footsteps as she climbed each step. They still had a little ways to go, though. And Maleficent had a few more loose ends to take care of after her curse was completed. There was still that damned Maryweather's counter-spell to worry about.

"So tell me, Princess." Commanded Maleficent. "Who was it that you met in the forest? You had mentioned a 'him,' while you were crying.

"_I now want you to think of nothing else except the person you have met._"

While Aurora could only fallow and look into the light, the image of the youth swam back into her mind with renewed clarity.

"_Now, tell me about him_." ordered the sorceress.  
"_Tell me what his name is, _  
_and What he looks like. _  
_Are you in love with him?_

"_Tell me everything_."

"I do not know his name," said the mindless princess. "At first he was a stranger. But he is tall, and handsome. He is a little older then me, but not by many years, and he seems to care deeply for me. His hair is the same color as the bark of the trees I loved dancing through. His voice is deep and comforting. He said that we had met before, once upon a dream. And I am in love with him."

"Once upon a dream," Maleficent chuckled. The princess had obviously grown up sheltered, to come up with something as corny as that.

"Once upon a dream," she repeated mindlessly.

The two were two-thirds of the way up the stairs. Very faintly, though, the sorceress could hear three voices at the end of the stairs. Three voices calling out "Rose! Rose! Rose!" that Maleficent recognized only too well. But they were still on the bottom, and as she commanded, with every step Aurora took, the deeper her trance was.

"Now, Princess, is there anything else you could tell me about this young man?" Asked Maleficent.

"Yes."

"_Tell me_," she instructed.

"He does not know that I am Princess Aurora. When we met, we both believed that I was only a simple peasant. But when he asked for my name, I wanted to say "Briar Rose," but I grew afraid, as my aunts had forbid me to talk to strangers."

"_Continue_," ordered Maleficent, hoping the girl would get to the point.

"I tried to say goodbye, but he wanted to know when he would see me again. I told him 'never,' my aunt's command filling my head, but I could tell from his voice that he couldn't believe that we would never meet again."

"Did you then tell him that you would never meet?  
Or did you tell him when he could see you?

"_Be honest_."

"I told him we would meet again someday."

"Did you agree on when to meet?"

"He asked if we would meet again tomorrow, but I invited him over to my home this evening."

"Really?" asked Maleficent. This was going to be only too easy if she could capture this "true love" tonight.

"Where did you agree to meet tonight?  
_Tell me_."

"At the cottage, in the glen," responded Aurora. "The one with the waterwheel, that used to belong to a woodcutter."

"_Excellent_," the wicked woman said, already plotting how to erase the youth.  
"You did so well in telling me about your true love."

A wave of contentment and relaxation filled her body, but a single, solitary tear managed to escape her blank eyes. It rolled down her cheek, releasing the sadness that was starting to resurfice as she remembered her dream prince.

Maleficient noticed the tear too.

And was going to be damned if the girl were to break herself free.

"But now, my dear," said Maleficent, "_You have thought about him enough. _  
_Any sorrow you feel must melt away._  
_But there is only one way for you to release your unhappiness_.

"_You must forget him completely again._"

Another tear fell from the other eye.

"_If you trust me, then listen, and obey me.  
This is something you must do to fulfill your destiny._"

A third and final tear trickled down her cheek, completely captivated by Maleficent's words.

"_Look into the depths of the light again, _  
_Look deeply into it_  
_Deeper then you have ever before_  
_and loose all thoughts once more _  
_as it pulsates._

"_When we reach the top of the stairs, your mind will become even more empty then ever, _  
_and you will even be deeper under my influence. _  
_You will be filled with sweet serenity _  
_as with each step, _  
_you will forget completely _  
_about the young man, _  
_your love, _  
_your forest, _  
_your cottage._

"_With every step, _  
_your aunts, _  
_your estate, _  
_your dreams, _  
_and your history _  
_will be forgotten completely._

"_When we reach the top, _  
_you will no longer even remember _  
_your own name._

"_You will no longer be Briar Rose, _  
_nor Princess Aurora._

"_You will know nothing, as your mind is erased of everything. _  
_What you will know, is that you seek oblivion, _  
_and that will be all that you know. _  
_As your mind becomes nothingness, _  
_you will seek to return to nothingness_."

"Nothingness..." The girl murmered, and as she climbed the last few steps to the top.

"_As you loose your memories, _  
_you will feel _  
_only pleasure and contentment _  
_replacing each one_."

The youth, the events of the day, the feeling of love that she experienced were all sucked out of her mind and into the wisp, replaced by contentment.

With every step, the names and faces of the fairies faded into the green light, as well as her childhood, the forest, and her old home. All replaced by this strange, wonderful sensation she had been filled with while under the spell of Maleficent. when she finally reached the top of the stairs, the only thing she knew was that she was looking for nonexistence, as that was all she knew.

The sounds of the fairies voices, although still faint, were becoming steadily louder.

"I really wish we could have had more time together," said Maleficent, as she danced around in wisp-form before Aurora's unblinking, unthinking eyes. "But your destiny has come at last, and you cannot avoid your fate.

"_Watch the light, my dear. Watch the light_!"

The girl watched the light, following it into the empty, cold room. and Maleficent transformed herself smoothly into a black spinning wheel, the wheel whirling around hypnotically fast.

"**_As was foretold for sixteen years, I invoke my curse that has wrought Stefan's fears._**  
**_When her finger is pierced, true loves kiss may revive, and undue all spells that I have contrived;_**  
**_But until the virgin's lips be met, Deep in Eternal Sleep she will fall until Death_**!"

"You are fascinated by this contraption, aren't you?" asked Maleficent's disembodied voice.  
"_Its so mesmerizing, _  
_to watch the wheel spin, _  
_and spin _  
_and spin _  
_so fast._"

"..."

"But do you want to know what is even more fascinating?" Maleficent continued. "_Take a look at the point that the thread is wrapping around. _  
_Do you see that needle-like point? _  
_Fallow the thread _  
_from the wheel _  
_to the needle _  
_it is wrapping around._"

The girl's eyes fallowed the thread as was commanded, and her gaze fixed itself on the point.

"This point is called a spindle," said maleficent. "And its sharpest point even more captivating then anything else you have ever seen, isn't it? Tell me..."

"yes..." she could not take her eyes away from it as it pulsed like the wisp, even brighter then before.

"_Excellent. _  
_It should be. _  
_It holds you in this trance. _  
_It holds you under my spell._

"Now, my child, you must touch that point of the spindle.  
When you do, you will find the nothingness you seek.  
It will bring the darkness you now crave.

"_Touch the spindle, _  
_and know oblivion_.

"_Touch the spindle, _  
_and fulfill my prophecy!_"

Aurora brought up her hand slowly, and walked over to the spindle that captivated her.

"_Do it now_," ordered Maleficent. "_Touch the spindle_."

She brought her middle finger closer and closer to the entrancing point.

"Rose!"

"Rose!"

"Rose! Don't touch anything!"

She blinked. The girl didn't recognize nor know where these new voices had come from. Until now, all she knew was the singular voice of Maleficent. But something echoed deep inside, making her hesitate when someone told her not to touch anything.

"_No, you cannot listen to anyone but me!_" ordered the sorceress fiercely.  
"Until you are awakened from the Sleep of Death,  
you will never be free of my spell!

"_You will subject yourself even further under my command, _  
_Ten times further under my command!_  
_as the point shines brighter!_

"_I am all you will obey_!"

The green light from the point pulsed again, and her eyes glazed back over, widening with wonderment as she fell back under the spell.

"Now, _touch the spindle_!" Commanded Maleficent,  
"Touch it, and fall into nothingness!  
Touch it, and feel no more!  
Know the imprisonment of Living Death!  
Become dead when you fall into your endless slumber!  
_Touch it!_"

Aurora brought her hand back down, hovering her middle finger over the sharp tip of the spindle.

"Touch the spindle!" Maleficent said aloud, her voice now echoing though the almost empty chamber, no longer contained in Aurora's head. But now her voice had overtaken Aurora's mind totally, and all memory of previous warnings was erased.

"Touch it, I say!"

And as she was told, she touched it, pressing the point deep into her flesh; Feel the sharp, needle-like point pierce the tip of her finger, and draw blood, before she fell into absolute darkness.

* * *

"Rose!" cried Fauna, as she, Flora, and Maryweather reached the green-lit room at the top of the tower.

All three of them gasped in horror, as Maleficent glared down at them from her tall stature.

"You poor, simple fools," said the witch with contempt. "Thinking you could defeat me! Me!The Mistress of All Evil!"

It felt so great to see these three, pathetic excuses of magicians cowering under her in fear. Maleficent savored this moment, finally triumphant.

"Well, here is your precious princess!" laughed Maleficent as she swept her cloak aside, revealing the cold, lifeless body of Aurora, her crown upside down on the ground, blood still flowing from the pricked finger.

As the three fairies rushed over to their charge in anguish and shock, Maleficent let out another hearty, sinister laugh as she disappeared into the sunset, her crow Diabolo fallowing suit.

"Rose..." sobbed Maryweather, trying to shake the girl awake. She didn't respond at all.

"Oh, Rose," cried Flora, patting Aurora's face to no avail. Already, her skin was as cold as the stone she was lying on. "I'll never forgive myself."

Fauna only lifted the princess's limp hand gently, rubbing it. As magical beings, they could tell that she was still very much alive, and only asleep. But the enchantment left her breathing so soft, and her pulse so faint, that a mortal could easily mistake her for dead.

"We are all to blame," Fauna finally said, realizing that there was nothing they could do.

Aurora, or Rose, was unaware of all of this. She could not hear the fairies calling her name, or trying to wake her. She could not feel her body lift off the cold hard stone as the fairies used their magic to remove her from the cursed tower. She could not feel the softness of the feather bed she was laid upon. The warmth of the velvety blanket Maryweather placed upon her did not reach her ice-cold skin. The pillows that Fauna arranged to add comfort to the sleeping princess were as elusive as the fairy's attempts to smooth out her silken hair of gold. The crown that was returned to her head made no difference to her. She couldn't even smell the single rose that Flora had conjured to sweeten her dreams, placed upon her breast beneath her soft, limp hands.

For as was promised by Maleficent, she did indeed feel nothingness from the moment she felt the spindle prick her finger. All that existed was cold. There was nothing to see but blackness. She could feel nothing, as her mistress instructed. She was in oblivion, as was her dream Maleficent gave her. Sadly, the very enchantment that the rose bestowed only solidified this dream of nonexistence. She could see nothing. Feel nothing. Do nothing. And yes, she was still very much completely hypnotized, even though she was already in an enchanted sleep. Yet, she could no longer feel the wonderful, all-consuming feeling that obeying had given her. She could not hear the praise that gave her pleasure, nor hear the orders that she wanted to obey. The light, the spindle, everything was gone. Only silence. Though she still breathed, though her heart still beat, she could no longer feel the air in her longs nor the blood that flowed through her veins. This was, as far as anyone could tell, death. Death without being able to leave the body. Death without the feeling of release. She had no awareness of self anymore. No existence anymore. And despite that, she still had no will of her own. She still had no desires, no thoughts, no feelings other then those Maleficent ordered her to; and without Maleficent, there was nothing she could do, but remain in this strange darkness. Unable to feel. Unable to hear. Unable to move, think, or do anything. Until that strange sleep was broken, she would never be free from this spell, and would remain even deeper in this trance then she was in sleep, for eternity.

* * *

"Did'ja do it Mistress?" asked a bat-like demon when Maleficent returned to her castle. "Did'ja get the girly?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" came a demon with a pig snout. "Did ya get 'er, Mistress?"

"Of course, I got her, you fools," responded Maleficent irkedly. She paused, then, her sense of accomplishment returning as quickly as her temper faded, she decided to inform her subjects to the level of her victory.

"And on top of that," she continued, "with the spell I used to bring her to the spinning wheel, not only will she sleep forever, but she will not even be able to dream, or possess any sense of self. Its probably the best prison one could hope for, really, trapping someone in their own body and mind while robbing them of any memories or identity. She really is nothing more then a living corpse! In a way, she really did die as my gift proclaimed!"

She began chuckling to herself again, and let that chuckle crescendo into full out laughter once again. The demons joined in her laughter, making the dark, dilapidated castle shake slightly with the echoes of the Mistress and all the demons that lived there.

"However," said Maleficent, ceasing her laughter. "There are still some loose ends that need to be tied before we can truly celebrate."

The laughter died down immediately at Maleficent's words.

"But'cha got 'er, Boss!" said a demon with a long beak. "Kingy'll bury 'er when 'e sees, righ'? Wa' else would'ja need? She can' wake up any more, righ'?"

"Not without True Love's First Kiss," cursed Maleficent. "And the girl already has a true love."

The demons were brought to complete silence now, understanding the heaviness of Maleficent words.

"But we do have a way of capturing this bird, though," said Maleficent, her smile returning. "The princess, whilst under my hypnosis has so willingly given me some valuable information about a secret rendezvous that was supposed to take place tonight before she found out who she was. We won't be disappointing this lovestruck youth though. He will indeed meet someone at this cottage, along with some other guests here to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of the now eternally Sleeping Beauty."

She let out another bout of laughter, and the demons, realizing the plan, joined her once again in the dark amusement that was going to be the undoing of an unknowing Prince Phillip.

"Now let us go, my pets, and see to it that she shall never awaken again! Let Stefan and those three fools see what happens when they cross Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, Empress of All the Powers of Hell!"

And with that, as well as a small company of demons, Maleficent and her entourage set out to prevent Maryweather's half of the prophecy from coming true.

* * *

I know, I know. Spent way too long going into the whole hypnosis thing, repeated way too many words. and broke more grammar rules then a bull in a china shop. But believe me when I say that I did my research! As I had nothing better to do during A-Chan's nap time, I ended up reading a psych book that was on the shelf, as A-Chan's mom was in my psych class not so long ago. While it wasn't covered for more then a sentence in class, I found an entire section on hypnosis that was near the end of it. So, given that, I did more extensive research, and even managed to experience the phenomena. (I am apparently only too hypnotizable, according to a few online tests and a couple self-hypnosis videos on Youtube)

But experience aside, repetition is frequently used in hypnosis, as that gets the subject's attention to the commands. By requesting the subject to relax repeatedly, and by making them focus on some image or point, such as a swinging crystal (pocket watch in the good ol' days), the famous hypno-spiral (which can cause motion sickness, mind), and/or the sound of a metronome or bineural beats (wiki it!). Either way, you want the subject to focus on the words of the hypnotist, until that is all they can focus on. Despite popular belief (and its name, derived from the Greek god of Sleep) hypnosis and the sensation of _trance_ are actually states of hyper-alertness and attentiveness, although admittedly there are some wave patterns that resemble sleep, and you can even hypnotize someone while they're asleep (if you can- most people can't be hypnotized unless they really want to, expect it, and/or are very creative and/or traumatized).

And as an added note, the reason why Aurora/Briar Rose would be so susceptible to deep hypnosis would be because she is a creative person (nothing in the movie saying otherwise), _and_ has been through a traumatizing situation (Not sure about you, but I don't think a majority of people can get over the shock of finding out that their entire life was a lie overnight). And since one _can_ be placed in a hypnotic trance while in sleep, I didn't see why she couldn't be, since I doubt that Maleficent would provide any trigger words or any other way to reverse the trance other then the obvious one of "when she wakes up." Since we all know that this has a happy ending, I decided to leave it here. Unless people want me to write more for this. I already know that too many people want me to update Moonlight and Starlight.

So yay. That was Tsuki-Chan's random info for the day. Hoped you liked, and don't forget to review!

_Sincerely,_

_Tsuki-Chan  
_


End file.
